


The List

by masulevin



Series: Written in the Stars [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Deepthroating, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Game(s), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Reyes and Avery have a list of things they weren't able to do at the beginning of their relationship. Now that Avery's injuries have healed completely, they're going to start marking things off.





	The List

Avery is almost asleep when Reyes’ hands start wandering. His fingertips slip under her sleeping shirt, across her stomach, up to her breasts. She keeps her eyes closed and tries to pretend she doesn’t notice his touch, tries to control the smile that wants to curl her lips and the gasp that wants to fill her lungs.

The mattress shifts under them, and a hot breath on her neck lets her know Reyes’ plan. His lips meet the underside of her jaw and then catch her earlobe, tugging gently. “ _Mi reina_ …” His accent thickens in her ear as he pinches one nipple, tugging on it to drag her to wakefulness. “ _Despierta_.”

She groans because he expects her to, pretending to be annoyed that he woke her up even though he hadn’t. She turns her face away from him and smiles where he can’t see when he chuckles. He props himself up on his elbow and scoots even closer, running his fingers back down her ribs to between her thighs.

“You are either having a very good dream,” he says, kissing her neck as punctuation, “or you’re only pretending to be asleep.” His middle finger glides through the wetness that’s gathered from his teasing, but he doesn’t press inside yet. Instead, he brushes the pad of his finger across her clit, making her hips twitch.

The game over, she turns to face him, and he captures her lips in his before she has time to open her eyes. She moans into his mouth, parting her lips for his, and he presses his finger harder against her. He nibbles at her lower lip until her thighs fall apart and she’s wet enough to accept his finger inside of her, then pulls away and smiles down at her.

“Want to try something new?”

She considers this for a moment, taking in his amber eyes that have darkened with arousal, then asks, “Is this from your list?” His grin grows and he nods. She nods back. “Alright. Try me.”

He kisses her again and pulls his finger out of her with a movement slow enough to make her moan into his mouth. He stands and walks around to her side of the bed while she pulls her shirt off and tosses it to the floor, then he stands with one hand on his hip and his other stroking his cock with determined motions.

“Lie on your back with your head off the side,” he says, and her face lights up with recognition.

“This, I can do,” she announces, then arranges herself according to Reyes’ directions on the mattress. She rests her hands on her stomach and opens her mouth, obedient, and bends her knees so that her heels are nearly pressing into her ass.

Reyes releases an appreciative groan at the sight before him and steps forward, guiding his cock toward her mouth. He traces the tip over her lips, evading her attempts to swipe it with her tongue, and then presses slowly inside. She wiggles her shoulders to make herself comfortable and relaxes her jaw around him, drumming her fingers to indicate some impatience.

He pushes in as far as he dares, then pulls out until only the tip remains resting on her tongue. She wraps her lips around him and sucks, drawing him in deeper. He groans, a deeply satisfied sound, and she shivers as it caresses her skin.

She lets Reyes set the pace, shallowly fucking her mouth until he realizes that she can take all of him. He fills her completely, pushes into her throat until her nose is pressed against his sac and she starts to cough around him, her throat constricting around him. He pulls out just enough for her to catch her breath, then pushes back in when she reaches up with one hand to rest on his ass, pushing him into moving faster.

Her other hand dips between her legs, working over her clit with precise, practiced motions that are designed to get her off as quickly as possible. Above her, Reyes groans at the sight and bends over her to knock her hand away so he can replace it with his own.

She spreads her legs for him, opening herself completely to his touch, and uses both her hands on his ass to encourage him to move as fast as he wants. He does, one hand propping himself up on the mattress and the other pressing against her clit. She moans around him, only able to relax her mouth around him and hold on with her fingernails digging into his ass.

Each of his thrusts makes him grunt, his breath coming faster and his fingers unsteady as they bring her pleasure too. It builds between them as they tease each other, grows until it’s too much and Reyes has to hold himself up over Avery with both hands on the mattress.

She immediately lets go of him and moves her hand to take over what he stopped, and it takes just a few practiced swipes of her fingers to make her come. She groans, long and low, around his cock, back arching and body going stiff as it washes over her. Reyes swears roundly, bending over until his forehead touches her stomach.

He can’t hold back another second, and doesn’t even try to stop himself from spilling down her throat.

She coughs under him, but accepts everything he has, swallowing almost convulsively around him until he pulls away and collapses onto the bed next to her.

She forces herself to sit up and wipes at her cheeks, damp with her spit, and at the corners of her eyes where they watered under his onslaught. Reyes reaches for her and finds her elbow; he tugs until she falls onto his chest and curls up in his arms.

She laughs and kisses his neck, stretching out over him and nuzzling him like a cat.

“That good, huh?” she asks, voice rough.

He can’t do anything other than squeeze her tighter.


End file.
